


The Whims of Fate (and unit managers)

by LunaDeSangre



Series: Infinite Possibilities [11]
Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Oz Magi's Party in the Dress Factory, Snapshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28795818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaDeSangre/pseuds/LunaDeSangre
Summary: "Keep in mind that I've had to fight long and hard to get Em-city reopened, and ifanyonegets killed, maimed, or otherwise hurt, you'reallgoing back to Unit B,permanently. Or Death Row, if appropriate," McManus warns darkly, shaking his bucketful of little folded papers menacingly.
Relationships: Miguel Alvarez/Ryan O'Reily
Series: Infinite Possibilities [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/713241
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	The Whims of Fate (and unit managers)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gaialux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaialux/gifts).



> Oz Magi's Party in the Dress Factory 2020, Wish #01, Request 1, for jalu2:  
> Pairing/Character(s): Ensemble  
> Keyword/Prompt Phrase: Em City re-opens  
> Canon/AU/Either: Canon divergent AU  
> Special Requests: Go nuts!  
> Story/Art/Either: Either

Em-city doesn't look all that different, besides the fact it's clean, and that the last time Miguel saw it was during the riot.

McManus has them all in little groups of five, explaining all about his plans for it to better, more equal, more transparent, from now on, and that's good and all, but Miguel is just sitting there trying not to look too bored. He's scoped who's where and with whom already (there's more Irish, and a new head hack, and O'Reily's hair curls funnily below his ears), he just wants to go his pod and check he still has his shit.

"Now, like I said, all of you with have a representative so we can all discuss any problems that may arise," McManus continues, "but in the spirit of cooperation, and to hopefully promote friendships _outside_ of your respective groups, I've decided to let fate decide who you're going to be rooming with."

And in the ensuing, stunned _what-the-fucking-hell_ silence, he pulls a red bucket from the side and presents it high. It's full of little folded papers.

"Keep in mind that I've had to fight long and hard to get Em-city reopened, and if _anyone_ gets killed, maimed, or otherwise hurt, you're _all_ going back to Unit B, _permanently_. Or Death Row, if appropriate," McManus warns darkly, shaking his bucketful of little folded papers menacingly.

Miguel stares in speechless horror, along with everyone else. Fucking mick's finally lost his damn mind.

"Now, I'm sure you've all gotten the idea," McManus concludes amiably, "Who wants to go first?"

No one moves.

McManus sighs. Then dumps a hand in his bucket and pulls out a little folded paper. "Beecher," he reads, and everyone turns to look at the guy in question, who visibly tries not to cringe and fails. "Come over here and see who your new roommate is."

Fiona, it turns out, and it's hard to tell who's the most apprehensive about this arrangement as they both amble to their designated pod, warily side-eying each other.

"Right, that wasn't too hard, now was it?" McManus says brightly, "So, who's next?"

Again, absolutely no one moves, and McManus, with another sigh, is forced to pick another name himself.

Wangler, this time, who ends up with a big house-brick-y Sicilian named Pancamo, and loudly bitches about it until the new head hack tells him to knock it down, halfway to _their_ pod, point of which it becomes under-his-breath bitching, and continues past the glass door. The unlucky roomie eyes him like an annoyed grizzly bear would look at a small yapping lapdog.

 _Ain't that a recipe for disaster_ , Miguel thinks with a snort. Then he just starts hoping really hard he doesn't end up with Adebisi.

And so it goes: Arif with Masters, Burns with Mack, Hanlon with Hill, Busmalis with Kirk, Coushaine with Said, Gougeon with Featherstone. Miguel catalogues the names and faces he doesn't know, and inwardly goggles that no one can apparently get _anybody_ from their own gang.

Then McManus asks "Alvarez?" and he becomes the first one of El Norte to reluctantly get up with a groan and drag his feet to the red bucket of doom.

 _Not Adebisi, not Adebisi_ , he thinks as he cautiously fishes for a little folded paper. And as it occurs to him: _And no fucking Aryans either_.

He hands it for McManus to read with his stone-face on, inwardly cringing like hell.

"O'Reily," McManus announces, and Miguel turns to where he knows the Irishman has been loosely sprawled on a table just in time to watch him— _his new roommate_ —sags a tiny little bit in what looks a hell of a lot like relief.

Which Miguel can fucking empathize with, _all too fucking well_. There's _far_ worse guys to be stuck with than O'Reily.

Case in point, Adebisi, who lets out a disgusted-sounding little _Tchhh_ from around his toothpick as O'Reily picks himself up and slowly, smoothly walks to Miguel's side without even a glance in the big Nigerian's direction.

"Aww," Miguel is now able to easily joke, as they both walk up the stairs, more companionably than any of the guys before them, "I think Adebisi was hoping to be your new roomie, he looks so disappointed."

"What can I say," O'Reily shoots back, smirk actually friendly-looking, "I'm a popular guy, but apparently fate's decided to bestow the honor of my presence upon your lucky ass, Alvarez."


End file.
